


the one day a year tony stark is a morning person

by skywalkerz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Tony Feels, fatherly peter x tony moment, it's tony's bday !!!!!, mostly steve and tony being goons in love, this is how i cope w endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkerz/pseuds/skywalkerz
Summary: Tony's birthday is a highly celebrated and appreciated day.





	the one day a year tony stark is a morning person

**Author's Note:**

> its tony starks bday tomorrow and naturally i had to write fluffy fic about his special day 2012 avengers fandom style......let me cope pls

“Tones.”

A poke in the side. The ribs, to be exact. Tony groans. The sun is already spilling over him, glaring into his eyes, anyways. He squints an eye open and doesn’t see Steve, so surely the man is behind him, probing relentlessly at Tony’s side.  
He rolls over, back cracking and joints popping. If that isn’t the most “happy birthday, you’re old” thing, Tony doesn’t know what is. 

His eyes fall shut as he rolls over and he swats the hand away that ghosts over his stomach.  
“Stooooopp,” Tony whines, muffled into the pillow, voice hoarse and cracking. 

“No, today is a super special day,” Steve is smirking, Tony just knows. He feels Steve run a hand through his bed head gently. He moves closer into the touch; it almost makes up for Steve waking him up at God knows what time.

“Are we finally breaking up?” Tony jokes, knowing Steve will riot. Sure enough, when Tony cracks an eye open, Steve has an irritated and shocked expression his face, gaping at Tony.

“Hey!”  
If morning breath wasn’t a thing, Tony might’ve just kissed the look right off Steve’s face.

“Is that a yes?” Tony quips, voice low and raspy, still full of sleep as he sits up, rubbing Steve’s shoulder with one hand and rubbing the sleep out of his eye with the other.

Steve shrugs Tony’s hand off. “Comments like that won’t get you birthday blowjobs.” He says flatly, crossing his arms. 

“I’ll find one from someone else.” Tony gives Steve a beaming grin and any other day, Steve might have sulked longer.  
Instead, just today, Steve takes Tony’s face in his hands, and kisses him deeply, filled with warmth and love and everything good in the world. Tony claims the cure for cancer could be found in the energy that is a kiss from Steve Rogers.

“Well, regardless, we have lots on the to-do list today anyways,” Steve says smugly after pulling away. Tony is still running a hand absentmindedly along Steve’s shoulder, his side and waist as he stares at his boyfriend, a habit of his in the morning when he’s feeling clingy and filled with admiration for Steve. 

“Does it involve one: getting up, and two: putting on clothes.” Tony questions, clearly content with the idea of remaining in bed.

Steve pretends to ponder for a moment before, “Yes and yes,” and kisses Tony’s cheekbone. And then Steve is already flinging the covers off himself and throwing on jeans and a white, annoyingly tight t-shirt. Tony throws himself back against the pillows and groans dramatically. 

“You know you still haven’t even told me what the special day is,” Tony teases, not looking at Steve. Before he can process what’s happening, Steve is on top of him, straddling him with a knowing smirk on his face. He leans down, lips ghosting over Tony’s mouth, hands delicately placed on his neck. 

“Happy birthday, baby.” He murmurs. Tony receives another kiss on the lips, a few light pecks on his jawline, and two down his neck. And right as he’s about to shut his eyes in bliss, Steve is on his feet, ready for the day.

/// 

“Happy birthday to you!” Nat, Thor, Bruce, Scott, Peter, Clint, Rhodey, and of course, Steve, awkwardly finishing singing in odd and various harmonies. 

Tony is thankful its’ over, why is this a birthday ritual if it’s this uncomfortable? Singing happy birthday should have be eradicated a long time ago. He blows out the candles on his birthday pancakes to please the rest of the avengers. Bruce is able to snag the candles out of the pancakes before Tony starts cutting them up with anything except grace.

Steve is instantaneously next to Tony, placing a mug of steaming coffee next to his plate of pancakes. Tony silently thanks every and all Gods for Steve Rogers.

“What’d you wish for?” Steve questions like an excited little kid. 

“Singing lessons. For all of you. Minus Bruce. He’s a good tenor.” Tony points his fork at Bruce and they share a warm smile. 

Steve frowns. “I’m wounded.” He states as Tony goes back to eating.

Tony swallows a bite of pancake before he’s rolling his eyes. “I’m sure you’ll recover in 60 seconds, Super Solider.” 

Steve just laughs and runs a hand up and down Tony’s back for a moment. Clint and Nat are fumbling around in the kitchen with a plastic bag before they’re coming to the table with all kinds of nonsense Tony is bound to hate. 

Tony allows Nat and Clint to play dress up with him, throwing on a birthday sash and a ridiculously obnoxious birthday hat on his rambunctious morning curls.  
They also splay out a shirt that he refuses to wear, reading: “Tony Stark has been alive for 49 slutty years.” Whatever that means. He can’t help the giggle that slips out, nearly choking on a piece of pancake. When he’s quieted down, and looks to his right, Steve is staring at him like he’s the entire solar system. 

///  
“Present time.” Tony demands as Steve clears the dishes and walks them to the sink. Rhodey bunches up a napkin and tosses it at Tony, hitting him in the chin. “Hey, smarts, that was your gift. That shirt took a lot of effort, time, creativity, and most importantly, wit, to create for your special day.” He says with a straight face. Tony throws the napkin back in retaliation, but Rhodey deflects it with his hand.

“Yeah, Tones, looks like you’re outta luck.” Nat shrugs, sweeping a blonde lock of hair behind her ear. 

He tilts his head at them, shoots them a classic “I hate all of you” look, and then they’re all grinning with amusement, parting ways to get their respective gifts. 

“Me first!” Peter all but yells, running into the kitchen, practically throwing himself in the same chair as Tony. 

“Love you kid, but I’m gonna need approximately 18 inches at least between us, kay?” Tony motions for Peter to sit back, and he does, still bouncing with anticipation. 

Steve is leaning against the wall, watching with fondness as Tony unwraps the gift --(obviously, Spider-Man wrapping paper was utilized, but Tony isn’t really surprised).

It’s a bunch of shot glasses, each one with a different avenger on it. They’re actually real cool, Tony has to admit. Normally he couldn’t care less about the various ways companies try to profit off of them through merchandise, but hey, he could use these. 

“Aw, Pete, you outdid yourself.” Tony turns and gives Peter a genuine smile, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. 

“You like it? Clint and I went to this one store in the mall, right, but I was heading towards the back, and the further I went, the more weird it got and eventually I saw these –”

“Okay!” Clint interrupts, throwing a hand over Peter’s mouth. “I think the class has had enough.” 

Peter’s cheeks flush, but he doesn’t stop smiling.

“Thanks, kiddo.” Tony says, almost hugging the box of glasses to his chest. 

The rest of the team hands off gifts one by one, Tony is pleased with all of them. Each year, they seem to get more creative. Tony assumes Steve wants to give him his gift alone; that’s been the routine the past few years. 

“Okay, mom and dad want their alone gift giving time.” Nat says in a sing-song voice, giving Tony a kiss on the cheek before exiting the kitchen, grabbing Clint’s t-shirt sleeve on the way to pull him with. 

“That means the gift is dirty, right?” Clint says, earning a firm slap on the back of the head from Nat. The rest of the team follows them, snickering as they leave. 

 

“You’re the mom, right?” Tony says as Steve makes his way over to the kitchen table, sitting in the chair directly next to Tony. He pulls Tony’s hand to his lips and kisses his knuckles once before replying. 

“Seeing as I’m gonna be the one to clean up this wrapping paper nightmare?” Steve looks around the tile floor in regret. “Yep.” 

“You’d make a cute little housewife, y’know that?” Tony grins against his cup of coffee.

“And you’d make a sweet dad helpin’ his kid with the science project.” Steve replies, sitting back in his chair, arms crossed. 

Tony finishes his third mug of coffee, Steve has been counting, and looks around the kitchen. “Okay, Rogers, where’s my present?”

“Tsk, tsk. Greedy, are we?” and Steve’s cheeks hurt from all the smiling this morning. 

“First, you rob me of a birthday blowjob, and now a gift, I’d say that’s a hate crime.”

“Baby, that’s not what a hate crime is.” Steve replies smoothly, running his hands over Tony’s forearms resting on the table. “And I need you to take off that birthday hat.” Steve looks up with his eyes, scrunching his nose at the outlandish attire. 

Tony’s turn to frown. “Why? I think I pull it off. Could have some kinky birthday sex in this.”

“I don’t wanna ask my boyfriend to marry me in that dorky hat, though.” Steve replies in such a calm and collected manner that Tony almost doesn’t even process the question for what it is. 

Tony blinks. He stares at Steve, lips slightly parted. And before he can even ask “what the fuck?” Steve is pulling a velvet box out of his jeans pocket and innocently placing it in front of Tony. 

“Marry me.” Is all he says. Tony has played out this scene millions of different ways. He has imagined Steve on one knee, with roses, sometimes in bed, sometimes outside in their hammock, at a fancy restaurant, sometimes just in Tony’s car. He has imagined Steve yelling it in an argument, or preparing some long, romantic, sappy speech with tears in his crystal blue eyes. But even in all those possibilities, nothing could have prepared Tony for this single and gentle moment in their kitchen at nine in the morning. 

 

“I –“ Tony tries to choke out, tears obviously blocking the way. He coughs, clearing his throat. He feels like he takes off the birthday hat in slow motion. “Fuck –” He all but manages. “God, yes. Yeah, I’ll marry you.”  
He’s crying, he knows he is, somehow he just doesn’t care, as Steve is pulling him into a tight embrace, arms around Tony’s neck. Tony’s arms find their way around Steve’s waist where they belong. Their knees knock against each other and he breathes Steve in, takes in this moment for everything it is. Now, he knows Steve’s crying, too, as Tony’s neck feels warm and wet from where Steve’s face is pressed. 

“I’m so happy.” Tony says into Steve’s ear. It’s not what he ever thought he would say after getting proposed to, but it’s how he feels. Happy.

Steve pulls away, a hand straying on one of Tony’s shoulders and another cradling his cheek, running a thumb along Tony’s cheekbone softly. “Me too, baby.” His stare lingers for a moment before he turns to pop open the velvet box. With shaky fingers, he’s pulling the ring out of the box. 

He takes a deep breath, and gently pulls Tony’s left hand into his own. When Steve slides the ring on Tony’s finger, it goes on smoothly and perfectly and with it, Tony feels his heart clench. He stares down at the ring for a moment, as if it might disappear if he looks away. 

Nothing could take away the purity and perfection of this single moment. Not even the boys, who happen to be in the next room, clapping and obnoxiously blowing on leftover noisemakers from their morning celebration. 

“You know they’re gonna come in here to ruin the moment, right?” Tony smiles through the few tears still lingering on his cheeks. 

Steve takes a thumb and wipes the remaining tears off and grins back. 

“Let ’em. I got a lot more moments to spend with you.”


End file.
